pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Weapons
Overview Weapons are an essential part of Pixel Dungeon; without one, you will become easy prey for those hungry Marsupial Rats who love to roam the sewers in search of prey. Try to make sure you equip weapons that are at your strength level. Equipping too light a weapon will often mean that the hero will not do enough damage to make it through the stage, while too heavy weapons will cause the hero to suffer massive combat penalties. If a weapon is too heavy, its strength requirement can be brought down using Scrolls of Upgrade and Scrolls of Magical Infusion. Weapons can be identified either by a Scroll of Identify, Well of Knowledge, or by achieving 20 hits with the weapon. Upgrading When a Scroll of Upgrade is used on a weapon, the following will happen: * the damage increases, typically by . * the strength requirement decreases by 1 at levels +1, +3, +6, +10, and +15 * If the weapon is cursed, the curse will be weakened, allowing the weapon to be unequipped. There is a chance to remove the curse effect as well. * Enchantments may be destroyed with a chance A Scroll of Magical Infusion is very similar to this, but will also add an enchantment to the weapon. If an enchantment already exists, it will never remove the enchantment. Augmentation This can be bought at any shop, and is stored in the Velvet Pouch. When used on a weapon, it will ask you if you want to augment for speed or damage: * Speed ** 70% damage ** ~149% attack speed *** this means that Glaives and Spears augmented for speed will have a tiny change (about 0.5%) to cause the user to lose a turn. * Damage ** 150% Damage ** ~59.8% attack speed Suggested Use It is recommended that the hero not augment their weapon unless it will be directly beneficial to them. Some examples of benefical augmentations are: * Augmenting a Spear or Glaive for speed basically eliminates their reduced attack speeds (2/3 attacks per turn --> 0.995 attacks per turn). * Augmenting an enchanted weapon for speed unless it is Projecting. * Assassin or Berserker augmenting their weapon for damage. ** The Assassin is all about massive damage in one hit, so the damage bonus from the augmentation is very beneficial, and the speed penalty is almost meaningless if the enemy never gets a chance to attack back. This is especially true for the Assassin's Blade, for its special damage boost from surprise attacks is much more effective when there is a bigger range of damage possible from the weapon. ** The Berserker tends to invest into his armor, so the bonus damage caused by the combination of the augmentation and rage helps make up for the fact that he can't invest into his weapon as much as other classes. Even the reduced attack speed helps the berserker, as taking hits will boost his Rage. * Gladiator augmenting their weapon, especially accurate weapons, for speed. If the Gladiator has a Ring of Accuracy, his weapon should be augmented for speed for maximum effect. * Sniper augmenting the Boomerang for speed. This allows the Sniper to potentially attack three times per turn with the Boomerang, assuming it hits every time. * Battlemage augmenting their staff for speed. This lets them get the most out of the bonus effects that using the staff as a melee weapon as a Battlemage provides. The only time a Battlemage should be augmenting for damage is when he has a Staff of Frost. Encumbrance Equipping weapons that are too heavy will cause the following penalties to be imposed upon the user: * Attack speed is multiplied by ** A +0 shortsword (12 strength) equipped by a hero with 11 strength will have its attack speed multiplied by 0.833. ** A +0 shortsword equipped by a hero with 10 strength will have its attack speed multiplied by 0.694 * Accuracy is multiplied by ** A +0 shortsword (12 strength) equipped by a hero with 11 strength will have its accuracy cut by 1/3 ** A +0 shortsword equipped by a hero with 10 strength with have its accuracy multiplied by 0.444 * If the weapon blocks damage, it will block two less damage per point of encumbrance, but never less than 0. This is identical to the behavior of armor that is too heavy. Selling A weapon can be sold for gold, but cursed weapons will have their prices halved. An enchanted weapon is worth 50% more than an equivalent weapon. Tier-1 Tier-1 weapons do the least amount of damage but are the lightest weapons. Worn Shortsword This weapon is the standard starting weapon for the Warrior. Dagger When landing a surprise attack, you deal damage at a minimum of 3/4 the max damage. This weapon is the standard starting weapon for the Rogue. Knuckleduster This weapon attacks 100% faster (0.5 turns per attack). This weapon is the standard starting melee weapon for the Huntress. Mage's Staff When imbuing the staff with a wand, the staff will take the properties of the wand. The staff recharges twice as quickly than wands and can hold one additional charge. If the wand being imbued is the same level or higher as the staff, the staff will take the level of the wand and one of its own upgrades, if it has any. This weapon is the standard starting weapon for the Mage, and starts as being imbued with a Wand of Magic Missile. Tier-2 Tier-2 weapons do around 2-15 damage at +0 and typically require 12 strength to use properly. They typically gain +1/+3 damage upon being upgraded. Shortsword Hand Axe This weapon has 1.32x accuracy. Dirk When landing a surprise attack, you will deal damage at a minimum of 2/3 of the max damage. Quarterstaff Spear This weapon attacks 33% slower (1.5 turns per attack), but can reach an enemy an extra tile away and gets a boosted +1/+4 per upgrade. Tier-3 Tier-3 weapons typically deal around 3-20 damage at +0, require 14 strength to use properly, and gain +1/+4 damage per upgrade. Sword Mace This weapon has 1.28x accuracy. Scimitar This weapon attacks 25% faster than a regular weapon. Sai This weapon attacks twice per turn and blocks damage, but only gains damage per level. Round Shield This weapon can block up to damage, but only gains damage per level rather than . Whip This weapon can attack an enemy that is three tiles away from the Hero, but gains a reduced damage per level. Tier-4 Tier-4 weapons typically deal 3-25 damage and require 16 strength to use properly at +0. They usually gain damage per upgrade. Longsword Battle Axe This weapon has 1.24x accuracy. Assassin's Blade When landing a surprise attack, you will deal damage at a minimum of 1/2 of the max damage. Runic Blade This weapon has tier-5 damage scaling. This means that it will out-damage an equivalently-upgraded Longsword at +5 and approach, but never surpass, the damage of an equivalently-upgraded Greatsword. Flail This weapon is 10% less accurate than normal, but its damage increases by per level instead of . This massive damage scaling, which is unique to it and the Glaive, lets it do tremendous amounts of damage after only a few upgrades, especially when supported by a Ring of Accuracy. This weapon is not recommended if playing as the Assassin, as it cannot surprise attack, making the subclass useless. Crossbow In exchange for causing all thrown darts to deal 4-12 damage, scaling by +1/+3 as the Crossbow is upgraded, the Crossbow has a reduced scaling of +1/+4, making it effectively a tier-3 weapon with a tier-4 strength requirement (this phenomenon is extremely similar to that of the Pickaxe, which has a tier-3 strength requirement, but tier-2 stats). It is worth noting that the Stone of Augmentation only applies to the weapon itself, rather than thrown darts. Tier-5 Tier-5 weapons do the most damage and are the heaviest weapons. They typically gain damage per level. Greatsword War Hammer This weapon has 1.2x accuracy. Glaive A Spear on steroids, the Glaive attacks 33% slower (1.5 turns per attack), but gains damage per level rather than the tier-5 weapons normally get and can attack enemies that are two tiles away from the Hero. This scaling means that it gets the highest damage scaling in the game, a title shared only by the Flail; beginning at +3, it will have the highest raw damage in the game for its upgrade level, passing the Greataxe. Greataxe This weapon does massive damage, and has an amazing damage output at the cost of requiring 20 strength. This strength requirement means that the hero has to either drink every strength potion in the game or upgrade the Greataxe to +3 so that it will be at 18 strength like every other Tier-5 Weapon. A +3 Greataxe will take down almost every enemy in the game in three hits or less. Greatshield This weapon can block up to damage, but its damage only increases by per level instead of . Stone Gauntlet This weapon can attack two times per turn and block up to damage, but only gains damage per level. History __FORCETOC__ Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon